VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!
by Wolfi3warrior
Summary: tori vega was the new kid...wait.Mr.sikowitz has a half bro.and now a new girl has entered hollywood arts? what zany shenanigans will tori and the hollywood arts crew get into with a new friend added to their group? read to find out more
1. let it shine

hi, ppl. wolfi3 here fixin to try out a new story for all of you too read so love it or hate it. like it or don't like it its all up to you cuz im doing this for fun lol.

**this will be a Victorious X fem-naruto crossover. i would also like to say a special thank you shout out to hotstreak's crossover stories for letting me use his first chapter as a start off for my victorious x fem-naruto crossover **

**DISCLAIMER-I DO NOT OWN VICTORIOUS AND I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.**

\--story start--

Victoria Vega also known as Tori Vega, a pretty well mannered sixteen year old girl was working on her science project was her classmate from Sherwood High School, Ian. The project they were working on was smelling and feeling a mold bush. And while they were going over it, they were soon interrupted by another teenage girl but older she was Katrina Vega aka Trina Vega, Tori's older sister."

"Ahh, I'm so upset!" Trina growled. "You won't believe who I got partnered up with for the Big Showcase."

"Who?" Tori asked, curious to know who it was that made her sister so angry.

"Andrew Harris, a tenth grader." she answered.

"What's the Big Showcase?" Ian asked, never hearing such an event.

"It's a performance they put on every year at Hollywood Arts, they-

"They invite agents, directors, producers, and other super powerful people in show business." Trina said cutting Tori off. "And it's extremely important to me, which is why I'm very upset because the person I have to work with is below my grade level."

"Oh, well that sucks!" Ian said, apathetic not seeing the problem.

"Yes it does, which is way I'm gonna need you to leave."

"What? But me and Tori have a project to complete."

Trina grabbed Ian's arm and walked him out the door then slammed it behind him."

"Trina?" Tori shouted, couldn't believe what her sister just did. "We were working on a project."

"So, you and what's his name can do your project some other time." she said like it was no big deal.

"My project is due tomorrow."

"Well you just forget about your stupid project? Andrew's coming over, and you've got help figure out what we're gonna do in the Big showcase. I definitely wanna sing a song."

"Why me?"

"You don't expect me to come up with everything myself do you?"

Tori didn't answer then the doorbell rang."

"Ugh, that must be him be him now!" Trina said, walking to the door. She opened the door and there was an African American boy with dreadlocks."

"Come in!" Trina said in a rude manner.

"Thanks, I think!" he said, walking inside the house.

"Tori this is Andrew, Andrew that's Tori." Trina introduced.

"Andre, my names Andre."

"Whatever, we've got work to do!"

"Hey!" Tori waved to Andre.

"Hey, you go go to Hollywood Arts, too?"

"No, I go to Sherwood. I'm not really a performer, just my sister."

"Yup. I was born with all the talent and the looks." she said, praising herself.

Andre nodded his head then his attention was lead to the Vega sister's piano. "Oh, nice piano!" Andre sat down at the piano and played a few keys, surprisingly he was good, very good.

"Oh, my god, you're fantastic!" Tori said, amazed by his musical talent.

"He's okay!" Trina said, clearly not impressed.

Andre give her an unsatisfied look then smelled something bad like it was rotten. He turned to Tori and sniffs her since the smell seem to be coming from her, Andre wonder what that awful stench was then he got his answer."

"It's fish mood!"

"Gross!" was the only thing he could say the moment.

Five days later, Tori had been helping Andre and Trina rehearse a song for the Big Showcase, Andre come up with the song "Make It Shine" and wrote it down for Trina to sing. Tori however felt like the passed five days have been five years of endless torture, having to listen to her sister sing which was horrible beyond words. But the only good thing that did happened to her was she and Andre became fast friends."

Andre was standing outside the Vega house, talking to his grandmother on his cellphone. "Grandma, don't worry nothing bad gonna happen to you. No grandma there's no way you can drown at my school...you're not gonna fall into a toilet either! Look I'll call you later, bye-bye."

As Andre hung up his phone Tori came out carrying two glasses of green punch and offers Andre one.

"So is your grandmother's going to the Big Showcase?" Tori asked, overhearing his rather odd conversation.

"Yeah, it's going to be the first time she's left the house in six years."

"Why?" she asked, wondering how she can be cooped up for so long.

"Cause the woman's afraid of everything." Andre pointed out. "People, umbrellas, rabbis, bikinis, breakfast food."

"So if she saw a rabbi in a bikini eating pancakes what do you suppose would happen to her?"

"The woman would burst into flames!"

Tori laughed a little bit, believing that there's no way that could possibility happen."

"Tori, Andy, come on!" Trina called.

"Oh, well looks like it's back to rehearsal."

"Looks like. And my names Andre, Andre." he shouted.

The two walked inside the living room were Trina waited for them, wearing a blue and white dress with a tiara."

"So, what do you think? It's fabulous, right?" she asked, turning around.

"Do you really need to wear that just to rehearse?"

Yes Tori, I do. A performer needs to feel the part to be the part." Trina said as she tapped Tori's nose.

"I thought we talked about you not tapping my nose anymore."

Trina didn't respond cause she was more focused on her performance. "Okay, we got this comedy stuff down, so let's start with my song."

"And by your song, I'm guessing you mean the song that I wrote?" sitting in front of the piano.

"No one cares who wrote the song." she said laughing a little. "Now, go!"

Andre started playing the piano in a mid-tempo style."

"PLAY SLOWER!" she shouted.

Taken back by her outburst, Andre decided to what she said, not wanting to get yelled at again and plays a slow tune. Trina starts singing off-key, way off-key."

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna...

Tori didn't know how much of listening to her sister singing she could stand."

"Trina...Trina!"

"What?" she shouts, upset that her younger sister interrupted her.

"I think Andre was right. You should let him play the song in a faster tempo."

"No!" Trina cried. "It has to be power balled, so all the important people can hear my range and vocal clarity."

"But Trina, I think maybe you...

"No, just...Take it from When I Make It Shine." she says to Andre, ignoring Tori and any of her comments.

As Trina sings When I Make It Shine she holds it on a high note, which sounded more like high-pitch shrieking. Tori and Andre thought along the same line, when will she ever stop and thankfully she did."

"Well, how was that?"

Andre looked at Tori and said. "Do you have any aspirin?"

Luck for him she had some in her pocket and pours him handful."

"Thanks!"

Hollywood Arts High School

The day of the Big Showcase had finally arrived, Tori had skipped school to see her older sister's performance along with her parents David and Holly Vega. The school auditorium was almost like a standing room, the last person to show up was Andre grandmother, who looked paranoid. Tori who was sitting in front of her noticed her arrival and greets her."

"Hi you're Andre's grandmother, right?"

"I don't know you!" she screamed, ducking to the floor

Tori looked at her and remembered what Andre said about her being scared of everything. But in her and everyone else's point of view thought she was just plain crazy, Tori thought it was best not to bother her and just enjoy the show. The performances on stage were very impressive Tori and her parents were really enjoying the show, as they were watching the events they heard a strange sound coming from backstage, like someone was in trouble. Tori and her mother looked at each other with concern, a concern that a man pushed his way down the row to reach the Vega family."

"Exchange me, are you Trina's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, and you are?" David asked.

"I'm Lane, Lane Alexander the school's guidance counselor. Please come with me, it's about your daughter."

They followed Lane as he lead them backstage. There were a group of students and a nurse stood in a circle, Tori and her parents approached the circle and saw Trina in distress because to her tongue had become so swollen it looked like she could cough on it."

"Trina?" Holly cried.

"What happened?" her father asked concern for his daughter.

"There's something wrong with my tongue." she mumbled.

"Oh, my god, it's huge!" Tori said, staring a her sister's over-sized tongue.

Trina tried to say something but with her tongue so big it was almost impossible to know what she was trying to say."

"Are you the school nurse?" Holly asked the woman.

"Yes, I am! Does anyone know how this may have happened to her?" the nurse asked the students.

"The Chinese herb gargle!" Tori answered.

Trina signaled with a charades gesture,"right on the nose implying her sister guessed correctly."

"Wait, what are you talking about, sweetie?"

" She found some website that shows you how to make this special Chinese herb gargle that's supposed to help you sing better." Tori told her father.

"Well, she must have had an allergic reaction to it."

"Oh, my tongue fills huge!" Trina wailed.

"Will she be okay?"

"Well, her tongue is obviously engorged and it...oh, my god, it's throbbing erratically." The nurse said, feeling Trina's tongue.

"Throbbing erratically?"

"It is throbbing erratically!" Trina said, feeling it pulsing.

"Is there anyway she'll be able to perform today?" Lane asked the nurse.

"No, of course not!"

"Yes, I can!" Trina muttered, determine to do her performance no matter what. "I swear to god I can."

"Stop talking, your tongue could burst!"

That was enough to make Trina whisper in despair, but what she was really upset about was she couldn't perform. All that time she spent rehearing for her big performance only to have it ruined."

"I'm sorry sweetheart!" Holly said, comforting her daughter knowing how much this performance meant to her.

"There's always next year!" David told her.

"I'm gonna take her to my office and massage her tongue."

"Message my tongue?"

As the nurse take Trina away Holly and David followed behind to support their daughter. Then one of the technical director, a really odd looking kid named Sinjin Van Cleef approached Lane."

"What now? Trina was our last act for today, and now she can't preform."

"Oh well, it looks like my grandma came here for nothing!" Andre says with an amount of disappointment in his voice.

"Wait, isn't there anyone else here that knows Trina's part?" Lane asked the students.

"Her sister does!"

"Me sister?" Tori pointed at herself. "No, no, no, no, all I did was help rehearse, I'm not even a student here."

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and takes her to the side. "Tori listen, you know this whole thing inside and out, the song, the choreography. You can do this!"

"No!" shaking her head.

"She said she'll do it!" Andre lied.

The students and Lane cheered for Tori delighted she was taking part in their school event, much to Tori's disapproval."

"No, I didn't say that!"

Lane looked at Tori's outfit and said. "Hold on she can't go on stage dressed like that."

"Excuse me?" sounding offended.

"Go get her something better to wear." he said to one the female students.

"What? No, I'm not going out there!"

"Bring her!"

Andre dragged Tori off despite her fighting and protest as he got her behind a stage wall she managed to escape a runs back out. Andre ran after her and grabs her again, dragging her despite she was holding on to a chair where a drummer was practicing, Andre picked her up and carried her to the backstage area."

"This is kidnapping, let go."

"Set her down!" said Lane.

"Alright!"

Just as Andre puts her down she tried to runaway again but the students prevented her from going anywhere, they had her completely surrounded while a few of them were holding her back."

"Let go of me, my dad is a cop." giving them a warning and surly enough they slightly backed away from her.

"It's almost time for the next act, take her behind the screen and get her dressed, hurry." said a female student.

The girls dragged Tori behind a screen with a three boys including Andre followed behind."

"Just the girls!" Lane said, stopping the guys from seeing Tori undressed.

The wardrobe mistress runs in with a silver sequined mini skirt and pink trimmed sneakers."

"I've got the clothes, where is she?"

"Back there put it on her."

Sinjin runs in holding a wireless microphone and gives it to Lane. "Here, here's her headset."

Lane takes it and holds it over the screen, asking on of the girls to put it on Tori's head. Soon after Tori is dressed everyone gets in their positions for the final act, Tori's mother and father asked Sinjin if they could watch from backstage and he agreed. Lane was forced to get Tori on stage, he pushed her on and she runs back off. Lane catches her and and this time he pushes her far enough for her to be seen by the audience."

Tori stood there frozen with fear and embarrassment as the audience had their eyes on her. She thought about running off stage but it wouldn't do any since Lane and the other students had her blocked off. She then sees Andre, who's sitting at his keyboard. He mouths to her the words, "You can do this."

Tori takes a deep breath and begins to sing

Here I am

Once again

Feeling lost but now and then

I breath it in

To let it go

And you don't know

Where you are now

Or what it would come to

If only someday could hear

When you figure out how

You're lost in the moment

You disappear

Tori mouths to Andre and the other band members to turn up the music

You don't have to be afraid

To be put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Tori started to dance, feeling confident in herself and no longer afraid

You don't have to be afraid

To put your dreams in action

You're never gonna fade

You'll be the main attraction

Not a fantasy

Just remember me

When it turns out right

Cause you know that if your live in

Your imagination

Tomorrow you'll

Be everybody's fascination

In my victory

Just remember me

When I make it shine

Tori finished singing and everyone in the audience stood out of their seats as they cheered and clapped at her performance. The curtains closed as her sister and parents hugged and congratulated her."

"You were wonderful, sweetie!" Holly said, proud of her daughter.

"Tori, that was fantastic!" David agreed.

"I was great wasn't I?"

"It was okay, I guess." Trina muttered, her tongue still swollen.

"I told you, you could do it, girl." Andre said, hugging Tori.

"Are you really Trina's sister?" Lane asked, founding it hard to believe Tori was talented and Trina wasn't

"What?" she mumbled.

Then a man approached Tori. " Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Tori, Tori Vega!" introducing her. "And you are?"

"This is Mr. Eikner the schools principle." Lane told her.

"Do you go to school here?"

"No but my sister does." pointing to Trina.

"Well then Tori, how would you like to attend Hollywood Arts?"

Tori didn't respond she was at a lost words while Andre said. "She loved to!"

"Andre?"

"Tori listen, your singing was awesome you're definitely qualified enough to go to school here."

"I don't know, everyone here's crazy talented, what if I'm not good enough."

Everyone started giving out their options while Tori continues to doubt herself. Andre quietly sneaks out of the group and turns the switch the opens the curtains. Everyone stops talking as the audience was staring at them, Andre steps out in plain view and speak to the audience."

"Hey!"

"Hey, Andre!" his grandmother shouts.

Andre grabbed Tori's arm and gently dragged her for the beside him for the audience to see her. "This girl doesn't think she's good enough to go to school here. What do you people think?"

Everyone cheered and applauded, approving she's got what it takes to attend school here. Tori looked at everyone and couldn't help but smile at how much everyone thought she should go for it."

"Well?"

"Okay, I accept!"

Everyone cheered for her again but even louder, Tori hugged Andre while everyone was still cheering."

"Do you really think I'm good for this?" Tori asked.

"Of course I do!" Andre replied.

this page was borrowed by hotstreak's crossover stories with his permission once again a shoutout thank you to hotstreak for allowing me to use this chapter to use for my fanfic :3


	2. the new girl from tokyo

HELLO, wolfi3 here and welcome back to the first page of my VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!! fanfic.i do hope yall enjoy it if not thats cool this is jus a way to cure my boredom lmao.

**DISCLAIMER - I ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR VICTORIOUS AND I DO NOT OWN THE FIRST PAGE IT BELONGS TO HOTSTREAK WHOM I ASKED TO BORROW FOR THIS FANFIC I AM WRITING.**

**\--start story--**

tori vega was a bit nervous to once again being back in sikowitz's class after her not so great first day at hollywood arts highschool

**\--FLASHBACK--**

_After being ditched by her older sister trina tori looked around to see if she coukd find someone to help her, she noticed a short bright red headed girl walking down the stairs as the passed tori called out to her.__"excuse me, can you please tell me..."__"oh, my gosh! oh, my gosh! your tori vega right? the red head asked in a cheerful voice__"uh yeeah, that's me" spoke a slightly embarrassed tori at the red head already knowing her name__"you were so AWESOME! in the big showcase that night" says the red head girl__"oh, well thank you, i have to admit i was kinda nervous to sing that night" tori answered__"My, name is cat!" the red head introduced herself__"oh like the animal?" asked tori as she found that kinda cute__"What's that supposed to mean" cat yells, feeling a little hurt and insulted by tori's words__"nothing, nothing i just love cats is all"__"oh, me too, they're so cute" she said as she walks off leaving tori standing there stunned and confused by cats out burst_**\--end of ****flashback--**

then after meeting cat tori met with other people as well some were friendly some were a little weird like that boy and his puppet, what was his name again? oh right robbie and rex, then after an awkward meeting rex the puppet finally told tori where mr. sikowitz classroom was so after making her way towards her class she had bumped into a a tall dark haired boy who was carrying a cup of coffee, which was spilled all over the front of his shirt. after that she met the tall boys now know as beck and his really scary girlfriend a pale skinned girl that wears gothic clothing also she seems to not like tori very much the goth girls name was jade.

once tori finally made it to Mr.sikowitz classroom she quickly found a seat to sitt at and was waiting on the teacher to show, when suddenly a blad man burst into the room panicking and screamed that there was a big fire in the hallway which come to find out that wasn't true and that the blad man was Mr.sikowitz's way of keeping his students on their toes.

well, anyways after the class started mr. sikowitz announced that they will continue their group improv and called jade to captain the group which she did by calling on cat,eli,beck and tori of course half way into the group improv tori was volunteered into being a dog afterwards jade said the dog needed a bath so she poured a cup of her iced coffee all over tori's head after being humiliated in fronrt of the whole class tori ran out of the class angry and upset. tori made it into the hallway she pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's number, just then andre showed up and started to talk her outta giving up about leaving hollywood arts and to stand back up on her feet and to show jade she was not gonna scare her away which of course seemed to work as she showed up in sikowitz class this morning and right now she was sitting next to andre.

"so, you came back i sse that's good cause i honestly know you have what it takes to be here" said andre as he patted tori on the back as he and tori talked as more students started showing up for class

not long Mr.sikowitz came in and stood in front of the class drinking from his coconut

"good morning, class today i'd like to announce we will be having a new student today...

"mr. sikowitz we already met tori"

"like yea we met her yesterday remember?"

"i know that, but this new student is my niece from my half brother whom has moved back to California all the way from japan to do whatever he and his family are gonna do" spoke a vague sikowitz as the class murmurs about sikowitz having a niece or that he had a half brother.

there was a knock on the door as all whisperings a murmurings stopped.

"you can come in" spoke sikowitz as he and the class waited for the person to enter, they didn't have to wait long as the door opened to reveal a very beautiful looking girl of american and japanese descent.

the girl was dressed in army green cargo pants and you could see the waist band of her black thong that peek over the waist of her pants she also wore a belt with a skull and cross bones belt buckleon her feet were black boots, she wore a black tank top the was tight and a little small as the hem of the shirt stopped at just above her navel also she wore a grey and black pleated long sleeved shirt over her tank top. she also had body jeweller and piercings (_fyi. four ear piercings two on each ear an eyebrow piercing and belly piercing, a small spiked chocker necklace and some dog tags)__her hair was golden blonde with a crimson red streak on her left side that was done up in a high pony tail her eyes were a lite violet shade of purple _.

all in all the girl was a very attractive person

smiling she walked to the front of the class and spoke to sikowitz

"hello, dear uncle" she spoke with a vouce of an angel

"ah, hello kasumi, would please introduce yourself to the class" greeted/asked sikowitz

"hai! ojisan" kasumi cheerfully spoke as she turned to the class "TOKYO KARA KITA NAMIKAZE U. KASUMI TO IIMASU" kasumi introduced herself as she smiled before saying "YOROSHIKU ONEGAISHIMASU!"

"umm, what was that?"

"what did say?"

"i didn't understand her?"

"ahem, kasumi, in english please so the other's can understand you" sikowitz advised kasumi who looked a tad bit embarrassed

"uh, oops. i meant i'm kasumi u. namikaze and i'm from tokyo" explain kasumi as she playfully bopped her head while sticking her tongue out. of course she left out the ending of her introduction

now that kinda shocked the class as kasumi came off as a punk rocker girl or a tough girl who likes to fight with how she was dressed but to hear and see her act kinda like cat valentine was not what they were expecting

\--SORRY** PPL CLIFFHANGER--**ok here is my first chapter to my **VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!! **fanfiction


	3. the new girl from tokyo pt2

ello, BBAABBII! welcome back to another chapter of VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!!

anywho earlier this evening sum bloke got all PO'D jus cause my co-work messed up his order jeez i was close too kneeing him in the nads an hitting him with a coffee mug, but he left talk bout the hunger of a wild beast lmao

DISCLAIME- i do not own naruto or victorious in fact i own nothing. well except my ass and thongs lmao

**\--story start--**after the class's little mental freak out at kasumi's antics sikowitz took roll and began class, kasumi took a sit near andre and tori.

"hi, im tori an it's too meet you kasumi" tori introduced herself to kasumi

"hi, tori it's nice meeting you too, and who's your boyfriend?" asked kasumi not know she worded that wrong as both tori and andre blushed at her comment

"oh, i'm not her boyfriend/he's not my boyfriend" both answered

"oh, i'm sorry i meant that as in he is a boy and your friend, i didn't mean like you know" said an embarrassed kasumi

andre catching what she had meant to say was quick to reassure her that it was just a misunderstanding

"oh, i gotcha. no big just a lil' misunderstanding right? by the way i'm andre harris, but i like to be called andre for short" andre introduced himself

"ah arigato, andre-kun i hope we all can be good friends" kasumi says with a smile

"oh, me too we all should...

"ahem, is my class boring you three by any chance? hmm?" asked sikowitz as he get's the three teens attention

"well, no mr.sikowitz"

"we were just trying to get to know kasumi sikowitz"

"hai, kinda ojisan"

both tori and andre looked at her a bit shocked by her answer as sikowitz just chuckles and walks back to the front of the class

"well, since my niece finds my class boring we'll start our lesson in alphabet improv now we will need some volunteers so will tori,andre,jade,beck and lastly kasumi please come up here to start our little lesson" sikowitz asked the one's who's name s he called out up to the mini stage

as all five got up on the mini stage tori sent jade a lil' glare while jade sneered back at tori

"now remember this is alphabet improv so what letter shall they start at" sikowitz asked

"how bout P" rex spoke up

"ok the puppet says to start at P so we will start at P" sikowitz spoke

"hey, rex isn't a puppet/hey, i'm not a puppet"

"whatever. now you can use anything you want. the first line of the letter is P so tori start us off" sikowitz said

"please, go take a shower, you really smell" tori said as she looked at jade to see what she'll say or do

"quit telling me what to do"

"relax, girls.let's just all try and get along" beck trying to keep tori and jade from making a big scene

"totally, like beck said...

"andre wrong letter your out" sikowitz said

"ah, man really?" andre said as he went to sit back down

"alright, kasumi your letter is S"

"something just bit my toe!"

"that turtle just bit her toe"

"unbelievable your still here"

"very immature of you to say that" beck said to jade

"what if that turtle bite broke my toe?" kasumi asked

"X-ray's are the only way to find out" tori said

"you should shut up!" jade scowled trying to get tori to mess up

"zap! i just fixed your toe with my magic finger" beck said to kasumi

"oh, arigato, beck-san" kasumi said but then realized she slipped up

"wrong letter kasumi"

"mou, ojisan so mean" kasumi gave a lil' pout as she went to sit back down next to andre who patted her head

"hey, no worries you do pretty good for your first day" andre said cheering kasumi up

"really?" asked kasumi as she tilted her head a little

"really,really" chuckled andre as both went back to watch the scene, only to see they went a full circle already and are at the letter D

"don't push me girl" jade sneered

"eat your pants!"

"you eat your own pants" jade but realized too little too late "no,no, wait...

"sorry jade" sikowitz said "but the next letter was F"

"but...

"jade take your seat"

"hey, look the alien's moving" andre said just as beck got his head up

"keep the scene going with the letter G tori" sikowitz told tori to continue

"get up alien" tori said

"head...feels...dizzy"

tori looked over at jade as she found a great opportunity to get back at jade for the other day

"i know what'll help make you feel better"

"jumping jacks?"

"kiss me!" tori said while jade's glare intensified as if to say "you wouldn't dare!"

"little weird. let's do it!"

after that the class cheered just then the bell went off. the students gathered their things and left the classroom kasumi walked out and bumped into cat

"hi, kasumi, i'm cat"

"ah, neko-san...

"what's supposed to mean?" asked a confused cat

"ah, neko means cat in japanese" kasumi said trying to not upset cat

"oh, ok so do have any classes you help finding" asked cat

"hai" kasumi pulled out her schedule and let cat take a look see

"oh, we have the same monster make-up class here follow me" cat cat grabs hold of kasumi's hand and leads her to their class

**\--END--****whew, ok so here's the third chapter hope ya'll like it but if you don't then why bother reading it lol ttfn! wolfi3 has left the building ***does a sexy pose*


	4. a race to the mall!

hiya ppl, i am going another root for this victoria x naruto crossover and i hope it turns out alright. i am adding some steert racing and some dance battles and of course sum singing competition or singing contests into this fanfiction.

**DISCLAIME-**** i do not own victorious or naruto or any of the cast of victorious or any of the naruto characters**

**~~start story~~**

it is currently after school as all students are getting ready to go home or go hang out with friends. kasumi and cat are walking together happily chatting about stuff they like to do as they walked towards the parking lot they ran into tori and andrea along with beck and jade and robbie an rex

"hi guys" cat cheerfully greeted as she she saw all her friends

"sup lil' red" andre greeted cat

"what's that supposed to mean?" cat exclaimed

"umm your little and have red hair" andre answered cat a bit confused by the girls sudden mood change

"oh" cat said

"so what are you and kasumi up to cat?" tori asked as they all stood in front of the parking lot

"yeah what two hot girls doing heading to the parking lot?" rex asked as he wiggled his eyebrows

"rex stop it" robbie spoke

"uh please stop being creepy rex-san" kasumi asked as she inched away slowly

"so kasumi i'm guessing you have a car sense you and cat are heading towards the parking lot?" beck asked trying to change the awkwardness that rex made

"ah hai i do have my own car do you want to see it?" kasumi asked as she more then happy to show off her prized car

"sure"

"why not"

"sounds cool"

"yeah i guess not like i care"

"oh can you take me for a ride in it? cat asked

"hai hai no prob follow me then" kasumi had a small skip in her step as she made her way towards her vehicle

they other's followed her but soon they stopped as when they saw her vehicle their jaws dropped in surprise at the unique and style of her car

he car it self was a street racing machine. it was a honda s2000 coupe with a 2-liter aluminum-alloy DOHC F20C1 inline 4 with a Comptech supercharger under it's hood. it also had a VeilSide Millennium body kit

Paxton Novi 1000 Toucan Industries exhaust with a non-functioning Ractive chrome tip. and it had NOS Nitrous Bottles, Wet Nitrous Kit for V6 Hond sat on Motegi Racing 18" rims with toyo tires it was also colored in the house of kolor hot pink

(suki's car from 2 fast 2 furious BTW)

"ta-da!" kasumi's excited voice brought everyone out of their shocked expression as they all marveled at kasumi's car

"oh my gosh it's pink car" cat squealed as she ran over to look at the car up close

"this is really your car" asked tori as she couldn't believe a girl like kasumi owned a steert racer

"hai, i had saved up my money from my old part time job back in japan to buy it" kasumi answered as she had a fond look on her face as if remembering her part time job and the day she got her first car

"so um where did you used to work?" asked andre as he was curious at what kinda job kasumi had that paid well enough to help her buy her own car

"oh i was a mechanic at my friends car shop he taught me all the things i'd need to know about cars" kasumi chripped happily

that got everyone's attention as they would've never guess that kasumi was a mechanic

"so what are plans right now kasumi" tori asked

"oh, i was gonna head to the mall to buy some things for my room but i dunno know how to get there" kasumi pouted cutely

"oh, oh, i can saw you where it is" cat hopped up and down in excitement plus she really wanted to take a ride in the pink car

"well i guess i can go along to help out" tori smiled as the three girls got into kasumi's car

"i'll make ya'll at the mall since i borrowed my grandma's car, do ya'll wanna come?" andre asked the other four teens

beck declined as he borrowed his dads car so he and jade walked off to beck's borrowed ride as robbie and rex got in with andre

"ok then you two might wanna strap yourselves into the race harness just to be save" kasumi said as she turned her car on as a loud heavy metal song came

(**play fuel by Metallica)**

Gimme fuel, gimme fire

Gimme that which I desire

Ooh

Yeah

Turn on, I see red

the car roared to life after that intro as tori and cat who sat shotgun both quickly strapped themselves in as kasumi put the car into gear and sped out of the parking lot getting other student's to stare in shock and awe

(**fuel by metallica) **_(i do not own metallica or the song fuel)_

Adrenaline crash and crack my head

Nitro junkie, paint me dead

And I see red

A hundred plus through black and white

War horse, Warhead

just as kasumi got onto the streets of California she rocketed by other cars like she was a professional race car driver as she made the car drift a few times at any corners she turned

tori was hanging on for dear life while car and kasumi were having a great time it was almost like they were long lost sister's or something finally kasumi came to a stop at a red light.

"oh, i think i lost my lunch back there somewhere" tori groaned as the adrenaline slowly left her

"wwooo! that was so fun!" cat cheered as she laughed like it was a carnival ride

"i know right" kasumi was gonna say more until another street racer pulled up beside them

the windows rolled down to reveal a handsome looking guy behind the wheel of a Mitsubishi Lancer Evolution VII with a 2-liter DOHC 16-v 4G63 inline 4 with nitrous under the hood and it had body mods DAMD body kit

ARC rear wingwith specialty mods NOS Bottles, NOS Wet Nitrous System, 9 point roll cage and some Motegi Racing FF5 rimsTiresToyo Tyres

as soon as kasumi made eye contact with him, the guy gave a wink and a flirty smirk as he nods his head at kasumi while revving his car

"hang on girls were going for a wild ride" kasumi spoke as she too revved up her car as cat clapped in excitement and tori looked worried and scared for her life

"um kasumi your seriously not gonna race him are you?" tori asked/begged that wasn't the case here

"oh yeah. hey race to the mall winner gets to take a pick of the prize!" shouted kasumi as she revved her engine again

"as you wish sweet thang" spoke the other driver as he revved his car once more

and just as the street light turned green the cars took off in a fast pace passing by other cars making sharp turns and nearby misses as they raced towards the mall the other driver pulled up ahead and was getting nearer to the mall turn off but kasumi drifted her car and hit a little red button just has she exited the drift

"wwwoooohhooooo!!" hollered kasumi

"immmm tooooo yyyoouunnggg ttoooo diiiieee!" tori yelled

"wwooooo goooo fasstter!" cat laughed and giggled as the entrance to the mall came in site but suddenly the other racer rocketed pass by kasumi making him the winner

"mou, i lost" kasumi pouted as she slowed her car down to find a parking space close by the other racer

as the girls got out tori being overdramatic started kissing the ground

cat was laughing and jumping around at her first ever street race as kasumi stood in front of her car while the other driver walked up to her

"that was a good race girle. names jax and your name my lovely?" the now named jax asked/flirted

"yeah, well i'm new here so no biggie. i'm kasumi and these are my friends from school tori and cat" kasumi introduced herself and the two girls with her

"well nice to meet ya' so as the winner i would like to ask for your number so i maybe to ask a lovely lady like yourself out" jax asked as he pulled out his phone

"yeah sure" kasumi answered as she kinda thought the guy was good looking so why not?? it couldn't hurt right? right!?!

**~~~END~~~**

ok there is another chapter for victoriously dattebayo!! i've decided to add sum new spins to it so this fanfiction will be slight canon anywho thank you for reading


	5. a good morning with the family

**hello friends and feloow readers and welcome back to another VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!! in this chapter we will get a glimpse of minato kushina and the youger daughter/sister karin also in later chapters we will meet the older brother kurama and some A-list actors or models and we may see tayuya when she is not busy with her touring so let's jump right into the story shall we**

**DISCLAIMER-i do not own naruto characters and i do not own victorious nor it's cast**

**(story start****)**

**(UZUMAKI-NAMIKAZE MANSION)**

jt was a lovely morning as the sun's raysslowly peeked in thru the window of kasumi's bedroom which annoyed her** to **bo end

**"**argh, meanie mr. sun no let me sleep**" **whined kasumia she threwher pillowat the windowafter checking the timekasumi got out of bed and went to get her a change of clothes and underwear.before exiting her room

**"KASUMI ARE YOU AWAKE YET! DATTEBANE!" **called her mother kushina uzumaki-namikaze

'hai, kaa san i'm just now getting into the bathroom" kasumi answered back as she rolled her eyes at her mothers antics after closing the bathroom door

mean while down in the kitchen kushina was busy making breakfast for her husband and their only two daughters that live with them as the two oldest of their children are living their own lives and are busy with their careers that they had chosen to do for a living

"hun you kasumi is like any other teenage girl, right?" minato asked his wife who looked at him blankly

"i know but i hope she doesn't turn out to be like tayuya when she started her monthly and of course there was her attitude problem as well" kushina shook her head wondering where her oldest daughter got her personality from.

"mama i'm hungry, where's my eggs and pancakes" a pouting little girl asked as she waited for her food

"ah, it's almost done sweetie" kushina went back to making the little girls breakfast

"mom is it ok if i ask some of my new friends to come over for a sleep over" kasumi asked as she walked into the kitchen to get a glass of orange juice

"it's not any boys right honey? you know my rules no boys allowed for sleep overs unless i'm around" minato asked as he lowered his newspaper to look at his little girl

"no dad, it's a few girls i made friends in my class" kasumi rolled her eyes at her fathers overprotectiveness while kushina just giggled at how her daughter was annoyed by minato's overprotectiveness

"well i guess that's ok just be sure to let karin join you girls kay?" kushina said as she finished fixing karin's plate and set it out in front the said girl

"yay i get to be a big girl to like nee chan" cheered karin as she dug into her food happily

"your still a little squirt karin" kasumi said as she ate her sausage and biscuit

"ok kasumi you can invite her friends over but remember no boys understand" minato answered as he held firm on the no boys rule

"fine daddy no boys" kasumi groaned as her little sister and mother giggled at her misfortune of having an overprotective father

after look at the clock kasumi rushed back up to her room to grab her book bag and her car keys, she then rushed to give her mother and father a kiss on the cheek while messing up karin's hair

"i gotta go, see ya squirt bye mom an dad i'll be sure to let my friends know about the sleep over" kasumi rushed out of the house and made her way to the family garage where car was parked

"time to drive fast!" whooped kasumi as she started up her car and revved it a bit

mean while back inside the kitchen both parents just sighed at kasumi's personality

"i honestly wonder where that girl got her mischievous and rebellious streak from certainly not from me?" kushina wondered out loud as minato coughed to hide he's choking as he had a flash back of when kushina was just as mischievous and rebellious

"i honestly have no clue hun" minato said as he get up from the table to go grab the papers and files he'll need to turn in so he and kushina can finally open their separate businesses they had planed to open

"bye bye daddy have fun at work" karin cheerfully said

"have a nice day dear and i hope we can start planning our grand openings to your club and my cosplay cafe soon" kushina spoke as minato came back downstairs to get he's car keys

"well i think we'll be able too after i turn in this document and files i'll be off now naice a nice day at karin and be safe kushina luv you" minato said as he left the house

_[_now back to the pink speed demoness_]_

kasumi was speeding along the road towards the freeway entry just as she made the turn onto the freeway in her rearview she saw a 1995 Mitsubishi eclipse driving toward her direction she smiled as she turned up her radio as her playlist was selected

**(LIKE A PIMP BY DAVID BANNER)** (i do not own this song)

the driver of the green Mitsubishi eclipse saw the pink tuner that just ebtered the freeway smirking the driver pulled along side the other tuner as he rolled down the window so the girl could see his face as he drove along side her

kasumi took a look at the other driver and saw he had a head of blonde vurls in his hair and brown eyes she smiled at him as she she continued to drive down the freeway she revved her engine at him and he smiled a gave a small nod.

the drivers shifted gears as they started their little race on the freeway heading towards the city limits

**CLIFF HANGER****omg! Brian O'Connor just made a surprise guest appearance!!! omg i could die happy lmao **

anyways like i said i'm going a different route with this victorious and naruto crossover so expect guest appearances of famous actors or movie characters in this story thank all and have a blessed day


	6. planning a girl's sleep over party

hi,hi. welcome back to VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!! and as i said before i have other updates for my stories coming up so i hope those that have and are following them will enjoy them. anyways let's start this chapter up.

**DISCLAIMER - i do not own victorious nor do i own naruto or any of their cast's****(lunch time) **

tori and the gang were sitting around chatting or eating their food when they saw kasumi walking up to them they noticed her change in clothes for today as she had hip hugging skinny jeans with rips in both knees and white hi-tops she wore a baby t tank top and a customized sleeveless air jordan hoodie the outer part was black with an orange jumpman on the left side and it was orange on the inside even the zipper was orange her hair was let down and she wore a black hat with an orange jumpman on it she also had a little of lip lite pink lipstick and mascara but the thing that stood out more was the guitar case strapped to her back

"kon'nichiwa how is it going?" kasumi took a sit by tori as they all greeted her

"not going on, and i didn't know you played an instrument" tori said as she saw kasumi lean her guitar case against tbe table

"hai, i learned to play different instruments from my tou san and ojiisann so i brought my guitar and another instrument so i can work on a song i'm writing" kasumi told them with a smile as she ate her salad

"oh cool so you write your own songs?" andrea asked as he was interested in hearing about the songs she wrote

"oh could please please pretty please hear one of your songs?" cat pleaded as she hopped up and down in her seat next to robbie

"i think you should play a little something" rex answered as robbie nodded his head in agreement

"oh i don't know. you all sure that you want to hear one of my songs?" kasumi asked

"yes"

"pretty please"

"whatever"

"knock yourself out"

"i don't mind"

"will ok i guess i can" kasumi laid her guitar case on the ground and opened the case.

what everyone noticed as kasumi took out her custom made guitar was that it looked like a heart with angel wings but then they saw her pull out something else and to their surprise it was a wireless custom made roland axe-head keytar synthesizer.

after putting her guitar back in it's case she put the keytar strap over her head and shoulder as she turned it on

"here we go!" kasumi excitedly said as she stood up and began to play her first song

**(trash is a treasure - dr. stone ost) **_[i do not own this song]_

I was the kind girl used to play by

The dumpster.I didn't care what

They say because I found my treasure

When I found this vinyl there I

Found my remedy.Now I find myself when sing that melody.

Naha Naha

You can feel the music in the air.

Naha Naha

You can feel it in the air.

Now I am the one who's singing Yea

I'm singing like a shining star.

I still don't care what they say because I know I'll be going far.

When I found this vinyl there I found my

Remedy.Now I find myself when sing that melody.

Naha Naha

You can feel the music in the air.

Naha Naha

You can feel it in the air.

**\--end**** of song--**

as kasumi finished playing she was startled by all the people clapping and cheering for her amazing singing and playing a keytar kasumi was a little overwhelmed by how everyone liked her song

"that was a great song" tori said as she smiled and clapped for her friend

"yeah that song was popping" andrea spoke as he enjoyed the sound of the beat along with kasumi's singing voice

"it was a very good song/it was ok". beck and jade spoke at the same time while beck gave her a look to be nice with she shrugged off

"i liked the way you hit those high notes and the music made me feel all bubbly inside" cat excitedly said as she jumped up and down clapping her hands

as ksumi put her keytar away she looked up and asked the question she was gonna ask her friends

"hey what are you girls doing this weekend?" kasumi asked as she waited for their replies

"hmmmm i'm not doing anything why? what's up?" tori answered as she waited to hear from cat and jade

"i not doing anything important this weekend" cat replied

"i'm doing nothing i think?" jade said as she looked at beck for confirmation

"nope, you aren't doing anything. i have to go with my dad to he's dental check up tho" beck told jade

"oh so i'm free for the weekend? fine just hurry and explain why you asked us if we're doing anything?" jade groaned as she crossed her arms over chest

"well i was kinda wondering if you girls wanted to come over to my place and have a little girls only paty? i used to do that with my friends back home, but since i moved here" kasumi replied as she trailed off at the end

it all clicked at what kasumi was hinting at since moving here her friends aren't here and the only ones that count as friends are tori, cat and jade

"oh, OH! yeah sure i'd like to come over but are you sure your parents will be ok with us coming to stay the night?" tori asked not wanting to be a bother

"yay! sleep over, sleep over. will there be ice cream and pizza oh oh oh and movies with popcorn" cat asked in an excited tone

"on second thought i think i...

"jade be nice it isn't gonna kill you to ha ng out with other girls" beck scolded jade as she gave him a look.

"ok fine i'll come but no doing make-up or braiding hair and if we watch any movies they better be scary" jade reluctantly agreed to go to a girl's night sleep over

**\--END--**

**bello, all you fellow readers and writers i hope you enjoy this new chapter to VICTORIOUSLY DATTEBAYO!! new chapter we'll see if the girls or more** **like if jade***i seriously doubt it tho**" can get along and we will finally hear from jax in the next chapter as well wonder what will happen stay tuned to find out**


End file.
